Sonic.exe
Sonic.exe (also known as "X" or "Exe" for short) is the titular main antagonist of the Sonic.exe series. Sonic.exe is an eldritch entity taking on the form of Sonic the Hedgehog that sends out a haunted game disc featuring the creature killing the main Sonic characters, eventually leading him to ripping out the soul of his victim and making them his slave. History First Story The original Sonic.exe story centers on Tom, a young man who was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the older games. He claimed that he had not played any glitchy or hacked games before, though he admitted that he didn't want to after an experience he had. He then proceeded to recount his experience, saying how he received a CD and an accompanying letter from his friend Kyle, begging him to destroy the disc before it's "too late" and not to never play the game. Ignoring his friend's warnings, Tom played the game and began to encounter odd, somewhat disturbing phenomena, from a title card featuring an evil-looking Sonic with bloody eyes and glowing pupils with a wide smile to the presence of a file select screen similar to that of the one in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, with a red background and chilling music playing. As he picked the only available character, Tails and began the first stage, titled "HILL ACT 1", Tom continued to find more evidence that there was something wrong with the game, namely the copious amounts of dead animals, all murdered in gruesome ways and eventually encountering Sonic at the end of the level, standing completely still and with his eyes closed. When Tails attempted to get his attention during a cutscene by tapping him on the shoulder, Sonic's eyes opened, identical to the Sonic on the title screen before cutting to black, with the message "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" In the next level, "HIDE AND SEEK", Tom witnessed Sonic chasing Tails, the latter flying despite an inability to do so without a Super form, before disappearing, teleporting in front of the distraught fox and killing him and cutting to black. Shocked, Tom reads the next message, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?". After playing as Knuckles and losing a supposed "boss battle" with Sonic, Tom decided to take a break from the game. However, his rest was plagued by nightmares featuring the corrupted Tails and Knuckles, and the demonic Sonic, with him waking in a cold sweat. Returning to the game, Tom picked Robotnik from the file select screen and continued with the game. At the end of the level, Sonic teleported in front of Robotnik, before the screen cut to red static. Then, a "hyper-realistic" image of Sonic appeared on the screen, with the words "I AM GOD!". After the game ended, Tom turned around to find, to his utter horror, a bloodied Sonic plushie on his bed. Tom's fate is ambiguous (though the official sequel reveals that Tom committed suicide to escape from the entity using Sonic's likeness). Second Story The sequel/prequel of Sonic.exe centers around a young detective named Derek Green investigating the murders committed by an unknown entity. Throughout the entire murder case, each murder has been investigated by Detective Derek Green and his sister, Chelsea. After Chelsea got captured by Exe, Derek was dropped out of the case for unknown reasons, but that didn't stop him from pursuing his sister's captor. As he secretly investigated each murder that Exe commits, Derek slowly becomes more and more paranoid to the point where he believes everyone is working for the Cult. Through a mysterious contact named "Cole", Derek discovered that the Cult was behind the conspiracy and that Chelsea was trapped in Exe's world. Eventually Derek got captured by the Cult and confronted by one of the Cult Leaders, Shannon Goldman. Derek believed that by destroying the disk (which he did), that would once and for all stop Exe from tormenting humanity, but Shannon proved his efforts pointless and revealed that the Cult made multiple copies of the game disk in case anything happened to one of them. Shannon then summoned Exe who then proceeded to steal Derek's soul. 3 weeks later after Exe stole Derek's soul, Derek's boss, Bob Richardson recieved a message from Cole who filled him in on what happened. Appearance Sonic.exe looks exactly like his idol, Sonic the Hedgehog, except there are several noticeable differences to his appearance. Exe's fur and quills are a darker blue and less smooth and more unkept, his skin a sickly pale color, with a black color fading into his forearms, hands, forelegs and feet, symbolizing Exe's dark matter in a way. His claws are sharp and pitch black (though sometimes they're also a bright purple). Exe's mouth is often unnaturally wide when he smiles and it's always fanged and yellow (Sir JC explained that the yellow on his teeth is not a result of tooth decay but one of the few side effects when his body was first made.), and his eyes are pitch black, with two glowing red dots as irises with very tiny pupils. For some reason Exe seems to always produce blood under his eyes even when he's not actually crying, though this is a major birthmark (when he was born, Exe's eyes hurt greatly). When Exe isn't crying blood, one can see a faint but noticeable rash under his eyes from crying so much blood. Exe actually has multiple forms, all of them usually resembling Sonic. As Classic Sonic, he looks just like the original Sonic the Hedgehog only with the same dark, bleeding eyes and wide fanged grin. The Sonic Plushie (which acts as a spy for Exe) looks like any other ordinary Sonic plush doll, except there are bloodstains under the eyes and if one looked closely, they could see a faint red glow within the black pupils. Exe's body is merely a shell for the real beast, however. What Exe truly looks like is a giant shapeless mass of pure Dark Matter, giving him a black and purple thundercloudy appearance, with two glowing red dots for eyes. Exe's default form is severely damaging to the touch, and is considered his most dangerous form despite being the weakest. Exe's signature outfit is a purple and black sleeveless, short-legged, skin-tight spandex suit complete with a black fur collar around the neck ending to an emblem of Exe's own design, resembling a blue demonic smiley face with four large red ribbons shaping an "X". Exe also wears a black and gold-lined cloak around his waist, supported by a black leather belt with a red "X" as the buckle. Exe's boots are knee-high and gothic-designed, having 2 belts on the back of each boot, and have purple lights under the heel and sole, signifying Exe's anti-gravity device made with the boots. His gloves are fingerless having purple lining on the finger holes and the cuffs being large and cuplike, much like the original design of Tail's glove cuffs, but without the straps. Personality Sonic.exe is the complete opposite of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is a wrathful, tyrannical, malevolent, sadistic, cruel, and twisted sociopath with no regards for anyone's lives, even his own slaves, showing him as the definition of pure evil. Exe views humanity to be the perfect plaything and desires to one day have it all to himself for eternity, and believes himself to be a god thanks to his reality-controling powers. Exe's arrogance and sadism appears to stem from his creative side, so it's possible that he also uses his powers to torture humans just to see what he can do with them, not just because it gives him great pleasure and power over them. Aside from his insatiable love for humans and his sadistic and creative need to play with them, Exe also idolizes Sonic the Hedgehog, which inspired Exe to create a body for himself similar to his idol's and also create a world that has many aspects from Sonic's world, and hopes to one day have Sonic all to himself as he rules over humanity. While Exe does truly admire Sonic to the point of possible homosexuality and fanaticism, he also shows great disappointment whenever Sonic doesn't act like the Sonic he idolizes. In addition to Exe's arrogance, Exe greatly dislikes God and the Devil, believing that they both are unfit to rule over Humanity (In fact JC stated that the "SEGA 666" on the first Sonic.exe story was Exe's way of making fun of both God and the Devil). Exe also has a rather violent temper if provoked correctly, which can prove to be his undoing. If Exe doesn't get his way all the time or if the game isn't being played in his favor, Exe will get uncharacteristically angry. If one were to anger him enough, he would rage quit, but by doing so the resulting damage to his "system" would cause him to go into temporary sleep mode before waking back up. Sir JC believes this fatal flaw of Exe's to be part of Exe's connection with the game. If someone were to defeat or at least outsmart Exe, Exe will not stop until he either gets even with them or makes them his newest slave. Despite being evil, there is a few shreds of decency in Exe's character. Even though Exe loves tormenting humans in the worst way imaginable, he never considered killing one. Exe abhores death in several ways, believing that a dead human is a waste of a good toy, which is why he steals the souls instead, because the soul is eternal even in death, and Exe believes if he steals the soul and shapes it into a slave, it will live forever with him. Exe is also a very good sport most of the time and can be easy to impress, despite being painfully arrogant, as he's shown his admiration to Derek's persistence in stopping him before deciding to steal his soul. Exe is aware that he's evil, and even admits that he has a very monstrous personality. Exe is also known to be extensively manipulative and clever, as he influenced a master programmer to create the game disk, led a cult to believe that he's really a good guy, and has warped the minds of several of his slaves, most notably Tom. Power and Abilities As shown from the original story, Sonic.exe is able to fly and levitate off the ground, teleport from place to place in a cloud of black smoke, travel through the game and manipulate its code, create dark, ghostly illusions in order to confuse and torment his enemies, and shape-shift in order to look exactly like his idol Sonic. In the second story he's shown to be highly manipulative and charismatic, able to lead an entire cult to believe he is doing good for the world. Exe is able to twist and alter reality in any way he likes, he is completely omnipotent and immortal, and cannot be killed by normal means, but cannot last too long in the real world, which would presumably kill him for good. Exe is also able to create and manipulate dark matter, the very substance he's made of, and wields a large black hole inside his mouth that he uses when he gets bored of a slave, which would completely evaporate their soul and erase them from existence. As he usually is a sonic shaped being, physically speaking, he most likely can take advantage of sonic's abilities (ie spin dashing), and maybe even use the chaos emeralds, if and when they exist/are present. Fictional Origin In mid-2011, the creature that would soon become Sonic.exe was born within the void between dimensions. It is unclear how he came to be, but according to Sir JC (the creator), the creature was born within a cataclysm brought on by multiple forms of primordial energy accidentally ramming into each other all at once after said energy was trying to assemble itself in a creative manner. These "ingredients" created a sentient mass of Dark Matter, a creature purely made of primordial energy. After Exe was born, he explored the recesses of subspace, floating in the darkness as a giant blob of pure dark energy with two red eyes. Suddenly Exe discovered a dimensional window that revealed planet Earth and all that it contains. It is here that Exe learned about humans and Sonic the Hedgehog, and right then and there he was utterly fascinated by both, mostly by Sonic, who he was smitten with. Exe then copied Sonic's very image and formed a suitable body that would house all his energy, a body that all in the universe would remember. After he created his body, his eyes experienced great pain and started to bleed, a distinguishable birth mark. Exe was seemingly unshaken by the pain his eyes made, and instead laughed, his very first laughter echoing through the void; a testimonial example that Exe was born as something that can be considred pure evil. Exe decided that all the living creatures on Earth (namely the humans) were meant to be under his control, that he was born to have all of humanity to himself and himself only until the very end of time. He realized that in order to have his slaves he needed to have a place to keep them all in, a world where they (in his view) would live forever in harmony with him as their king, a world where he was a god. This is how he discovered his true power: Exe can manipulate reality in any way he desires. With his reality-warping powers he was able to create his own dimension in a matter of hours. The way he layouted his world was by making "rooms" in his world, several them based off of the levels in the Sonic the Hedgehog video games (Example being Hill Act 1 being based off of Green Hill Zone from the first Sonic game), albeit in his own sinister style. After creating the basis for his world, Exe grew more egomaniacal about his powers, viewing his creativity as superior beyond all else. He was really eager to have humanity under his command, hoping to show them all how "wonderful" his newly-built home looked. Unfortunately Exe learned that he did not truly exist in the other universe and thus was not able to access into the human world very easily. He was, however, able to channel some of his powers into it to find ultimate access into it. Danger Level Sonic.exe is pure evil, he is a remorseless killer who you cannot get away from, no matter where you are, he will be watching from somewhere, waiting until you set your eyes on a strange game disc, defeating him is impossible, making him such a great threat. Exe would score a perfect 10 if not for the fact that someone could just pass on the game disc or break it, however, there are chances of Exe either going to another victim or haunting you with nightmares of his victims, telling you to play the game. Thus, Sonic.exe earns a 9.5 on the danger level. Trivia *Sonic.exe has commonly been thought to be a demon possessing Sonic's body, his first and most well known fan made origin, despite the two canonically being seperate entities. *The amount of blood Sonic.exe cries has caused a faint rash under his eyes. *Despite what many think, the cause of Sonic.exe's yellow teeth is one of the few side effects when his body was made. *Even though Sonic.exe is incredibly strong and immortal, his real form is just as strong, but weak in defense. Category:Video Game Pastas Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Animals/Anthropomorphic Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mass Murderers Category:Everyone Category:Evil Category:Sociopath